


The One that Passes by

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 剧场版设定，普通的时间线穿越操作，叛道七骑+复活后猎魔修。人在欧洲战线的枢木氏偶然碰到了一个怪人。





	The One that Passes by

自他再度被派遣到欧洲以来，战线一直在以一个相对稳定的速度向南推移。在纬度变化与时间流逝的双重作用下，他们很快摆脱了冰雪天气，以及由此而衍生出来的一些繁冗的战前准备工作。当然了，假使他们去往高海拔山区，类似的麻烦还是会存在的，不过这片大陆的天气整体都在转暖，过于严苛的作战条件已经愈来愈少了。

愈来愈少不等于全然没有。他们在丘陵地带遇到了暴雨，欧联的先锋军驻扎在足够安全的距离上，在对可见度和山体滑坡的概率进行过综合评估后，接触战的时间推得一迟再迟，随装甲车一并行至山道中的兰斯洛特也回归了待命模式。朱雀坐在车厢里哈出一口气，许是因为气温又因降雨而变低了不少，他的面前很快散开了一小片白雾。“大人，”通讯装置传出的声音毕恭毕敬地向他说，“作战已经推后到明晚了，大人，您现在可以……”

“我知道。”朱雀回答道，“我再在附近确认一下情况，然后就回营地去。”

他挂断通讯时向车窗外看了一眼。这会儿雨要小些了，可是天色依然阴沉得像是将要入夜，云端还额外滚过一阵隆隆雷鸣，看上去分毫没有停歇下来的迹象。他在车厢里换上适合徒步行动的防寒服，从座椅下方找了把长柄伞。军用品，面料和骨架都很结实，也没有印上什么花哨的纹样。他拿着它出了车厢，路过用于拉载兰斯洛特的那一部分时瞥见罗伊德蹲在里头鼓捣着什么。“雨又要下大了。”在他走过那段车厢的开口之前，罗伊德转过头来，和他对上了视线。没点贵族架子的年轻伯爵歪着脑袋比了比外头的天空，有些夸张地咧开了嘴。“赶在这当口把自己弄成重感冒可不太明智，除非你想趁此机会告个假。”

“皇帝陛下可没那么宽容。”朱雀轻快地答道，“我也没那么容易病倒，放心吧。”

 

他对淋雨这码事其实没有多少兴趣，只是他自以为在开始落雨之前似乎看见了一些东西。就在附近，在不远处，在他试驾兰斯洛特探索地形的时候，他在山谷中看到了——石质的建筑体，外观因风化过度而不够起眼，但于他而言风格有些眼熟。那很像是他曾在神根岛见到的东西。那时他便心头一动，然而受限于备战安排，他不该在不必要的地方浪费精力。至于现在，反正出击时间推后了，附近这一带也确实没有任何敌军的踪迹，他大可以稍微绕个远路去看看情况。

其实也不见得能看到什么，搞不好他才走过去，那里就被滚落的山石和冲刷下来的泥沙给掩埋了。好奇心过于旺盛不是什么好习惯，尤其是在明知道想要探询的事物与某些大人物的秘密有关的情况下，他在成为圆桌骑士后的这段时间里已经明白了这个道理。然而过早回去军营除去在训练场无所事事地打靶或做些个人修行之外就没有别的选项了，那么在这趟路途中朝着他所怀疑的事物远远看上一眼也无妨。朱雀在雨中步行了约莫十分钟，尽可能寻了相对平坦也没有坍塌风险的道路。往后的路就不太好徒步行进了，他将靴底从水洼中拔出来，试图根据记忆判断自己所在的方位。按说他再沿途拐到这一座山的南侧，应该就能拥有一个比较好的观察视野了，届时再看看能不能继续靠近也不迟。

风变大了些，未被长靴包裹进的裤管上段沾到了雨水。朱雀牢固地攥着握柄，将伞面尖端顶往风吹刮过来的方向。他踩过一株无辜的陈蕨，开始觉得这趟旅途的终点多半会一无所获。然后他听见一点异常声响，像是什么东西踩过了已然断裂的枝杈。

他在乘坐装甲骑巡视时没在附近发现陌生的热源和兽踪，但那时他也没将重点放在这方面。是狐狸或狼？在这种地方出现也不奇怪，虽说它们应该比人类更为敏锐，通常来说会提前找好地方避难，可保不齐会有掉队的倒霉蛋。声源应该位于拐角后方，独自行动的第七骑士警惕地望着那一块遮挡住视野的山石。脚步声接近了，踏着石径，从雨声中凸显出来，比起四肢着地的动物更像是人。朱雀眯起眼睛，空出一只手来摸上了腰间的配枪。

脚步声更近了，预计马上就要现出身形来，除非那位不明人士会提前一步察觉到他的存在并及时止住步伐。在这个时间以及这种地方出现，其真实身份是敌方埋伏好的探子的可能性比身为误闯入这一带还没被疏散走的平民的概率要高得多。朱雀单手抽出枪来，做好了射击准备。三秒，他凝神听着雨声中的踩踏。那个人没有停下。那么，两秒，一秒。

“……是什么……谁……”

一个人影出现在拐角处，披着样式华丽的衣袍，又被深黑配色稍稍压低了一重存在感，不至于高调到夸张。这个人既不像平民也不像随军行动的探子，这种装扮应该出现在贵族的宅邸中，或是表演台上。即使被雨水淋得很惨，朱雀也看得出那种造型在正常状态下应当是足够抓眼的。令他惊愕的并不是装扮，而是对方的脸——头发都湿透了贴在面颊边，雨水顺着脖颈淌入衣领，在这么狼狈的状态下也依然相当好看的一张脸，而且他还分外熟悉。

“……朱雀？”在他为了更好地进行瞄准而将雨伞边缘抬高时，那个看起来像是鲁路修的人讶然道，“你怎么在这里？”

在那个人再度开口之后，与其说“像是”，不如说“应该就是”了。声音一模一样，说话的口吻也如出一辙，这反而让人更为迷惑。不该在此时，不该在此地。手持武器的第七骑士着实犹豫了一秒要不要再冲着对方开一枪，让弹道错开就行。话虽如此，现在的风对弹道有影响，他不见得能够百分百控制好准头。“这话不该我来问你吗？”朱雀皱起眉头，“本来应该待在学校里的人怎么突然出现在这种偏僻的交战地带了？不，不对，一小时前我才确认过你还老老实实地留在那里，无论如何都不可能……”

“学校？”那个人看上去更加摸不着头脑了，“跟谁确认？米蕾？利瓦尔？还是……罗洛？这么说来——”

他自行顿住了话头，表情忽然变得相当奇怪，就那么兀自低下头作思索状。目前他两手空空，但他那套衣服可藏下武器的余裕不少，何况他真要想闹出什么乱子的话——朱雀警惕地看了眼对方的眼部。若眼前这个人真是鲁路修，他可完全不敢掉以轻心。那个打扮古怪的人慢慢抬起视线，一脸若有所思地向着这边走近了一步。“别动。”朱雀立即说，“我不确定这是什么障眼法还是、总之你先待在那里，一步都别多迈。”

他们之间大约隔着五米远，也只有五米，以鲁路修的身体反应速度，真要开枪射击应该是躲不过的。那个人似乎叹了口气，伸手拨弄了一下湿漉漉贴在额前的头发。“我开始伤心了。”他说，“保持警惕是件好事，但你用得着这么防备我吗？”

“不管你是或不是鲁路修本人，在这个时间这个地方被我碰到都说明情况不太正常。”朱雀说，“既然不正常，我想知道问题的根源出在哪。”

那个人向着他的枪口“啧”了一声，慢悠悠地举起了双手，十指分张开来示意手掌中确实没有多余的东西。“好吧。”那个人说，“看样子你不会轻易放过我了。那么接下来我是该老实点对你表明身份，还是干脆掉头就跑呢？但反正我也跑不过你。”朱雀仔细地盯着他瞧，试探着将右脚贴地向后挪了半步，用脚尖敲击了一下地面，再缓慢地踩回原位。石径拐角处的人将眼睛眯起一半，探在空中的手掌摆了一摆。“不、不，我可不想在这种天气里往山路下面走，更别说找背阴的树干了——我们连太阳都找不着。”他自然无比地道出了那个暗号的释义，又斜向下朝着外侧望了一眼，“不过你猜怎么着？你提醒我了，要是我直接往山下跳的话，说不定还真能逃过你的追捕。虽然那样做一定又脏又痛，不到万不得已我是不会考虑的。”

他说得相当坦然，而且相当认真，伴着一丝细微的苦恼。截至目前为止，他的言行举止都已经脱离了仿冒品的范畴。朱雀将枪口放低了一点，从对方的脑袋瞄向了胸腹间不足致命的位置，但手指还没从扳机上滑开。

“所以你确实是鲁路修本人。”

“确认得还真快，这种时候不该多问上几个问题再作判断吗？”

“没那个必要。”他说，“剩下的问题就是你为什么会在这里了。”

既有的判定条件和直觉都没有违背他的认知，但他不打算提起“直觉”这回事。那样会显得过于熟悉和亲昵，不适用于他应当摆出的防备态势。那个人笑了一声，将举高的手掌放低了一点。“我是认真的。”他说，“知道暗号也不能说明一切。你所知道的特异能力者应该也不少了，万一我在对你进行读心呢。我依然可能是假扮成这副样子的随便什么别的人。”

“如果你正在读我的心，你应该会知道我正在想‘作为一个读心能力者而言，你的破绽实在太多了’。”朱雀答道，“我更倾向于这是一次偶遇，而不是谋划好的套近乎。”

在某些地方遮遮掩掩，又在另一些地方肆无忌惮。主动提到了特异者，而不是巧妙地回避掉这个话题。面前的这个鲁路修给他的感觉熟悉得惊人，但总有些细节叫他感到万分奇怪。朱雀蹙眉盯着他，看着他眨眼后伸手抹去面上的一部分雨水，手指划过鬓角后停了下来。“我有点头绪了。”那个人说，“如果我想的不错，你还是把在这里与我相遇这件事当成是白日做梦比较好呢。”

“说什么鬼话？”朱雀瞪着他的脸。那个人又向他走近了一步，他立即将枪举回原先所在的高度上。那个人眯着眼看他，仿佛最终确认了什么有趣的事。先前是在进行推断吗？切入点在哪里、现在又确认了什么？他们的审视是相互的，然而朱雀自认获得的信息应该不及对方多。那段发生在不同频道上的对话究竟意味着什么，他还不得而知。那个人又走近了一步，他们之间的距离已经缩减了一小半。“我说过了别动。”朱雀提高了声音。那个人对自己正在被枪口指着这件事表现得太过平静了，比起经历过类似场面的镇定自若更像是浑不在意。是他的错觉吗？

“哎，我都没把武器拿出来呢，我还以为你会在面对我的时候装得再友善一点。”鲁路修说，唇角扬起一小抹微笑，“这就不打算掩饰敌意了吗，第七骑士？”

他又眨了一下眼睛，缓慢似意有所指。没有蛊惑，没有控制，没有拿在手中的枪支。他摆出一副对人而言毫无威胁性的样子，实际给人的感觉却不是这样。危险总是来源于未知，来自于某些遮遮掩掩的、叫人感到陌生的部分。然而诡异的是，纵使朱雀觉得他不是全然安分无辜，但也没从他身上感受到任何一点恶意。

“好了，把枪放下。万一走火了造成什么流血事故还是挺疼的。”鲁路修说，语气轻松随意似他们不过在是共进午餐时谈论一把放错了位置的餐刀。他继续迈步，他的手臂已经垂落回身侧，脸上的表情一点都不见强作冷静的痕迹。三米，两米。“反正你不拿枪也可以近身压制我，而且看样子你也不打算就这么简单地叫我一命呜呼，何必拿那东西吓唬人呢。”他说。一米，半米。枪没有响。鲁路修伸出手来，直接用掌心覆住了枪管末端。

“我可以让你失去行动能力，而不是直接毙命。”朱雀说。他的眼睑跳动了一下，感到愤懑之余还有些困惑。那副云淡风轻的态度着实叫人有些火大，更别说是这样的危险举动了。如果他愿意跟人逞凶斗狠，现在就你把枪口上顶隔着那面手掌抵在对方的下颌骨或者心口上。然而对方只是微笑着，站在伞面无法保护到的外沿，沾湿的额发引导雨水滑落在黢黑的眼睫上。

“我知道。”鲁路修说，“但你宁可直接把我打翻在地也不会再向我开一次枪了。”

“你还真够自信的。”

“我在陈述事实。”

“有些事实是你不应该知道的。”朱雀说。他的胸口一阵拥堵，他被那副仿佛看透了一切的笃定态度弄得窝火又毫无办法。不止是胜券在握，他还隐约把握到了一点儿关切意味和一点儿乐在其中，这未免太过古怪了。鲁路修又靠近了一小步，将他的枪反推回来了一段距离，然后挪动了手掌，改按在枪管上方。

“有些话你不会对着现实存在的人说。”他听见那个人说，声音忽一下变得很轻，“开始相信自己是在做梦了吗，朱雀？”

说什么疯话呢，他想。纵使他已然经历过多少离奇的变故，和一个近似故友的鬼怪或幻想在这种地方相逢这种事也太超乎想象了。可是他不知觉间变得半信半疑，因为那副对他的处境和立场了然于心的态度，因为他依稀察觉到的更多细枝末节的变化。面前的人压下了手掌，倘若他打定主意要与其作对，他应该不至于在肢体力气的比拼上输给对方。然而他的枪口被压低了，一路推回到他的身侧，不再指向眼前处处透露着古怪的一人。某一刻朱雀轻轻吸了口气，他嗅到潮湿的枝叶和灰烬混杂的气味，被雨水晕散开，变得像是叫人成瘾的烟草。他垂下眼睑，开始犹豫是否要将枪收回原处。一点奇怪的触感搭在了他的手腕上，潮湿而寒凉，覆着手套的指尖。

有的时候他的身体本能会快于他的思考速度，这在战斗的时候这是件好事，但在别的场合可能会导致一些出乎意料的祸端。所以当朱雀反应过来自己刚才做出了什么动作时，对方因推开他的枪口而进一步前压的身躯正处在短暂的僵硬状态中，表情则变得相当奇特。这回换朱雀缓慢地眨了下眼，讪讪地低头看向自己下意识前顶的膝弯。就战斗回击来说精准而有效，而且比就地来一个过肩摔更为省力，对男性的杀伤力还要成倍。

“——……”

某张熟悉的漂亮脸蛋在他面前扭曲了五官。朱雀咳嗽了一声，让因一次膝撞而抬起的右脚落回了地面。这个动作仿佛触动了什么开关，让原本陷入僵直状态的某个人终于有了更为鲜活的反应，宛如卡带的画面结束了延迟重新被按下了播放键。鲁路修连退三步，脚下走得踉踉跄跄，幸好这条路不算特别狭窄，否则朱雀真的担心他会一脚踩偏滑下山去。他在三步开外停下来，先是躬下了腰，然后蹲下了身，以一副大受打击的模样捂着自己的裤裆发出了响亮的悲鸣：

“………………你在搞啥啊？！？！？！”

 

有那么一会儿，朱雀真的非常认真严肃地怀疑起了这会不会给对方留下什么严重的后遗症，不管是生理上的还是心理上的。考虑到自己依靠本能做出的动作通常控制不好力道，面前这位在事件发生时没有直接被踹飞出去已经是自己没有完全进入自卫模式的表现了。朱雀设身处境地想了想，也觉得裆部毫无防备地遭受袭击这种事实在太惨痛了，而且那个半蹲在地上眼见着就要跪倒下去的人表情失控龇牙咧嘴的样子看上去还有些可怜。他的外衣下摆堆在石地上，浸了泥水之后脏污痕迹又被雨点冲散了些。不管原来的功效如何，湿透的衣服都是不可能保暖的，这大概就是他的脸色看上去比平时还要苍白的缘故。朱雀尴尬地主动向他靠近了一步，不出意料地被那双深紫眼睛给瞪了。

搞什么呢，我也想知道。朱雀郁闷地反瞪回去，在那双眼睛的注视下收回了枪。他觉得自己大概是过于紧张了，毕竟这桩意外的偶遇从一开始就透露着不同寻常的气息，此刻他反省了一下才意识到他此前的愤懑应当是出于某种难以言喻的挫败感。是在担心自己被看透，也是在恼恨于自己好像无法将切实存在的压力和威胁施加给对方，这意味着他或许没有任何行之有效的手段，不论他的目的是什么。鲁路修依然瞪着他，在遭受重击并露出一副可怜相之后，这位意外出现的故友倒是显得不那么轻松随意到有些冷漠的程度了。“……不管怎么说真的非常抱歉。”朱雀低声说，“我是想——我不是……唉。你还好吗？”

他的舌头打了几个梗之后意识到自己也稍微慌了神。鲁路修把手从裤裆上拿开了，面色依然很不好看，还嘶嘶地抽了几口冷气。“哪怕真的是做梦你也下手太狠了。”他苦着脸嘟囔道。天边又滚过一阵雷鸣，沉闷而绵长，紧接的便是宛如被无形之手给调大了音量的、沙沙作响的山谷回声。“……雨还变大了，怎么什么倒霉事都堆到一起了。”鲁路修叹了口气，“接下来你打算怎么办？把我一个人孤零零地丢在这儿边淋个透湿边捂着裤裆惨叫直到事态恢复正常为止？”

“你要真能持续惨叫上一段时间确保自己能够被别人发现，而且还运气很好地避开了所有乱子，晚点会有搜救队过来帮你一把的。”朱雀实事求是地说，旋即敏锐地捕捉到了关键词，“什么叫‘事态恢复正常’？”

“大概就是梦醒的时候吧。”鲁路修说，“……哎哟。”

他尝试自行站起身来的时候唇角又狠狠抽搐了一下，脚底动作也不很稳当。现在他的表情看上去相当委屈了。朱雀心头一缩，稍加犹豫便迈步走到他跟前，将雨伞往他所在的方向倾斜过去，把一小片相对干燥的空间让渡给他一部分。鲁路修抬起脸来，鼻尖轻轻抽动了一下。“怎么，打算把伞留给我？”他说，“我该感谢你良心发现吗？”

“都湿成这样了，只留下伞也没什么用。要是一直待在这没准还会引雷。”朱雀说，“起来，我带你找个地方把身上给弄干。”

否则还能怎么办呢。把鲁路修扔在这里不管绝对不是他的作风，哪怕是对待ZERO，他也不会把人丢在荒郊野岭一走了之，且不说他私人情感方面是怎么考虑的，就这样让关键人物轻易殒身荒野的做法太过于愚蠢，而若是对方运气好捡回了一套命，也就相当于让敌人从自己手底下脱逃。山石滑坡，野狼，体温过低，缺乏食物，哪一项都可能要了缺乏野外生存技能的人的小命，起码他是这么认为的。奇怪的是，鲁路修看上去不很惊讶，更说不上是过分高兴，只是低声咕哝了一句：“我觉得把身份不明人士带回军营不是什么好主意。”

然而他握住了朱雀向他伸去的那只手。他的手套和他别处的衣物一样湿透了，即便握紧了也感受不到多少属于人躯的热度，正常的体温在与寒凉天气的对抗中败下阵来。然而他做得那样坦然，不加犹豫，有一秒叫人想起了能够与人紧紧交握的、属于孩童的稚嫩手掌，渗了汗水，扑了土灰，没有多余的阻隔，仿佛他们诚然是亲密无间的。那记忆险些将朱雀给烫伤了，他的呼吸一紧又恢复如常，尽可能平静地借力让对方起了身，站稳当了，才逃避似地将手指抽开了去。

“在有审问价值的时候例外。”朱雀说，“就当是圆桌骑士押送了一名可疑人员吧。我确实有更多话想问你，而这里不是个谈话的好地方。”

他的目光从近前的人脖颈附近轻轻掠过，投向了山道的外侧，漫无目的地看向杂乱的草木与低洼处的泥泞。那个印记，形若展翼、鲜艳如血的印记，烙在颈下，悬于锁骨上方，从相对宽松的衣领中袒露出来。他在举枪瞄准时便已意识到它的存在，他以为那应该意味着另一个未解的谜题——他未曾在他所认得的鲁路修身上见过的事物，似诅咒的纹样，将事态引往未知的方向。

 

在暴雨下共用一把伞的结果是他的肩膀也淋湿了一小半。他回到装甲车附近，恳请罗伊德和塞希尔暂时帮忙保密，那两人以一副相当奇怪的眼神看着他，问他能不能为对方提供担保，否则届时闹出什么麻烦来的话受罚的是他自己。保证不是敌人？不会威胁到他？不会搅入战局也不会损害帝国军方的利益？第七骑士为此一阵牙酸，发觉自己还真是没法提供什么可信的说辞。

“交给我就行了。”末了他说，“我也只能说这么多。”

罗伊德瘪着嘴说那就还算行吧，可别后悔就是了。塞希尔叹了口气，没有坚持阻拦他。

“你可以告诉他们我很快就会离开，而且不会看任何不该看的东西，自然也不会刺探什么机密情报——除非你们觉得帝国军驻扎在这附近这个事实就已经算是机密情报了。恕我直言，欧联应该比我更早知道这点。”在爬进拨给圆桌骑士专用的车厢之后，鲁路修边把湿透的外衣脱下卷在一旁边指出，“你明明可以找到一些话来叫人放心和替自己开脱。”

他没有实际在塞希尔面前露脸，但朱雀不确定她能从一个背影中判断出多少东西来。他把摘下的手套也搭在外衣上方，而后按着膝盖寻了个座位安下身来。他挪动腿脚时的动作依然有些弯扭，他的脸色倒是在朱雀将他带至这里之后明显好转了几分，虽说依然没表现出多少快乐和感激的意思，至少不再是之前那副又恍惚又委屈的样子了。朱雀跟着脱下了防寒用的厚实外衣，掂量了一下内层的干燥程度和残余温度是否适合给人加披上，待他接触到那双眼睛时又忽然没了上前去这样做的勇气。他说服自己这是不必要的，车厢里温度不算太高，但在关严窗户后足够防风，也不及外面那样冷。鲁路修看着他，朱雀与之错过视线，转头朝向窗外。

“我什么都确定不了。你会不会老老实实不乱走动，等坏天气结束后能不能及时离开，或者在你停留的期间不做什么多余的事——我一概没法确认。”朱雀说，“我也不想为此而向人撒谎。”

在行驶回营地的途中，车厢里渐渐暖和了起来。说是营地，上层军官与高位骑士都安顿在邻近的城镇一隅，相对安静，也留出了隐私空间。他们的运气还算不错，在岗的卫兵没有严查属于圆桌骑士的车辆，借助一些遮障物和视野死角，鲁路修没费很大力气就溜进了分配给朱雀的套间。他征用了浴室，而朱雀在此期间换掉了身上那套在室内显得相当累赘的衣服，并在看过钟点之后又一次拨通了发向11区的连讯请求。某个年轻人于彼端的深夜出现在屏幕前方时表情有些惊讶，对他短时间内连续确认两次鲁路修的下落这一反常行为表现得相当不解。“是的，我非常理解复出的ZERO持续在外活动的事实会让您感到疑惑和不安。”罗洛说，“但需要我负责监视对象真的没出问题。如果您实在定不下心来，要我现在就去他的房间拍张照片给您确认吗？”

朱雀拒绝了这个提议。他挂断通讯后又冲着墙壁发了好一会儿愣，一串脚步声才从浴室的方向不紧不慢地过来了。那个人套着他的备用衣物，裤脚挂在小腿下端露出一整段足踝，上身则简单地套着一件旧衬衫，原本是浅青色的衣料已经被洗得褪色发白。他让纽扣松开两颗，刻意没有藏起那个奇诡的印记，朱雀依稀对那形状感到熟悉却又不明缘由。鲁路修看向通讯设备已经关闭的屏幕，冲着它微微笑起来。“跟罗洛确认过了？”他问，看上去并不担心自己会被即刻打翻在地扣上手铐。

“他说鲁路修还在阿什弗德，没有异常。”朱雀没给他好脸色看，“要么确实出现了某种很难以常理来解释的事态，要么他在说谎。”

现名为罗洛·兰佩路基的联络人近来的表现也不太正常，他本就心存怀疑，这会儿不过是顺嘴提起。洗过澡并换了干净衣服的奇怪来客摇了摇头，他的发梢在洗净吹干后松散了不少，不太齐整地在脖颈上方蓬起几绺。“截至目前为止，你遇到过的违背常识的事情还少吗？”那个人说，“你所知道的那个鲁路修·兰佩路基还留在东京，没错。现在你开始相信关于做梦的说法了吗？”

不对他的猜想进行肯定或否定，而是跳跃去别的命题。聪明而愈发显得可疑。我还没能相信你，罗洛的证词也不完全管用，朱雀想说。他又看向那个奇怪的印记，待到他意识到时，对方已经走近到他身前来了。双方都换下了长靴，也没有崎岖不平的山路造成偏差，此时朱雀终于能确认到一件事，即眼前的人比他所认得的那个鲁路修要微妙地更为高挑一点儿。虽然他们已经分别了一段时间了，但应该也不足以让个中身高差距到达这种他会觉得不对劲的地步。他们挨得足够近了，在桌台旁，在一台不在使用状态中的通讯机边，适合谈话也适合备战，还不会给对方留下多少反应余地。在上下游移过目光做出判定后，朱雀又盯着了对方锁骨上方的纹路。他的太阳穴突突跳动起来，他想到了一个解释，但或许比对方所说的“做梦”更为荒谬离奇。

“作为一个梦来说你未免太真实了一点。”朱雀说。他说话时抬起手来，作势要去掐对方的脖子。鲁路修没有避开，甚至没挪动一下手指头。朱雀让抬起的手掌停在空中，没有挨到对方的颈项便握拢了，留下一根手指，轻轻点按了一下那块被纹印攀上的皮肤。坚实的，温热的，属于活人的触感，而不是一个随时会徘徊散去的影子。“你不是‘这个时间’的鲁路修，对吗？”朱雀望着他，“你来自于未来或者，别的什么……”

“有趣的猜想。”那个人说，眼神闪烁了一下。朱雀及时抽回手指来，不让自己的行为显得太过亲密或失礼。他的指尖发烫，他们离得足够近，他闻得到香皂的气味，盖过了先前那股烟草般的气息。没那么危险了，但也不足以叫人卸下防备。

“……我在找一个地方。”朱雀继续说，“可能是一堆废墟，也可能是某个未知的通道口。谁知道呢，有很多内情都是我无法触及的。我自认还算清醒，大概不会平白无故地走在雨里就忽然做了个这样的梦。”

他摇晃了一下脑袋，想让这番话听上去别那么苦涩。鲁路修蹙起眉头，脚下后退了一步。距离被拉开之后朱雀反而松了口气，觉得不知何时起萦绕于胸口的堵塞感稍稍减轻了些。“你会宁可不梦见我吗？”鲁路修问，那语气竟然听上去有些受伤。演技？故意扮成这么无辜的模样叫人内疚？朱雀想不出答案。在遇到关于这个人的事情时，他总是很容易被扰乱判断能力。

“也许吧。”他说，“与你有关的梦总是糟透了。”

要么是梦境本身的内容就足够恶劣，要么是一些过于美好的幻觉，醒来时衬托得他需要面对的现实更糟。朱雀抱起胳膊来，手指掐住自己的小臂。“我是不会就这种事情对你道歉的。”他听见对方说。

“我也没指望过。”他回答道。他吸了口气，将嘴唇短暂地抿紧了几秒，看向了对方的眼睛。“所以，是什么情况？你就这么……凭空出现了。另一个鲁路修，不是留在学校里的那个。我在寻找的那个地方确实是一个通道口吗？你可以从那里来，等天气没这么糟了再从同样的地方走？”

如此说来是一个旅行者，他想。说不定他的猜测很接近事情的本质了。匆匆来到这里，稍作停留后头也不回地离去，或许能够解释对方身上那股古怪的疏离感。倘若他的设想为真，直接把这一切当作是梦境也没什么错。他说完那一串话之后，鲁路修沉默了，随后缓慢地从他面前退步离开，转向了居室内拉拢帘幕的一扇窗。

“有时候寻根究底对你来说没有好处。”鲁路修背着他说。朱雀慢慢放松了肩膀，手掌也垂低至只能松松覆住另一侧手腕。有一次由雨水浸泡过的触碰，痕迹已经干涸了。他看向那个背影，嘴里泛起一阵涩意。

“如果你对我保持诚实的话，我也用不着这么费心了。”他说。

 

大抵是雨云一直未散去的缘故，天色早早就变暗了。鲁路修帮忙冲泡了热咖啡，并在朱雀道了声谢便不知该说些什么别的了之后善解人意地再度拉开了距离，跑去桌台前研究几本落在那里的书。朱雀觉得它们的摆设意义大于阅读价值，而且从封皮和书脊文字来看多半是高地德语，然而鲁路修饶有兴致地翻阅起来。室内的气氛变得尴尬而沉默，待到朱雀将咖啡杯自行拿去清洗时，才忽然一下想起了什么。他回到主间，鲁路修拖了把硬木质的靠背椅出来，坐在上头进行阅读，自然地跷起一侧腿脚。朱雀从他相叠的膝盖看到他的裤腰，再看到他脸上心不在焉但不见苦闷的神情，眉头轻轻一跳。

“我忘记问你了。”朱雀说，“需要医生吗？”

“大概不用。”鲁路修答道，支着一侧鬓角侧头看他，“如果你非要说这句话，你应该提早至少半小时。要是你那一下真的造成了什么麻烦，现在也快错过最佳抢救时间了。”

“这倒是挺像做梦的。”朱雀说，“疼痛变得很容易消失。”他走到那把座椅旁侧，又伸出手去，碰到鲁路修的脖子，拇指钝重地刮在奇异图案的尖端处，再往下一点就是锁骨间的凹陷。鲁路修依然没有拦下他的手，朱雀用其余的手指按在他肩颈交界处，他能把握到对方的呼吸，咽下唾沫的频率，他让拇指沿着对方的一道锁骨凸痕滑过一小段距离，在这个动作变得更为暧昧危险之前停了下来。是因为好奇心吗？还是因为他被这因潮湿而过于沉闷的空气给压抑得不太正常了？“是因为你不是烙印在这个世界上的存在吗？”他问。鲁路修的眼睑跳动了一下，抬手搭上了他的手腕。

“说不定是可以这么解释。”鲁路修说，“但也许另有缘由。”

他将目光转回到书页间，然后朱雀放开他，将书本推开了。“你是来自一个我可能到达的未来吗？”

“谁知道呢。”那个人平静道，似乎并没有因此而发火，“也许我经历过真正属于这个时空的鲁路修所经历过的事，也许我没有，毕竟我们也不能就这样把他喊过来求证。也许我们的经历只有一小部分是共通的，所以即便透露给你也说明不了任何问题。”

“你不说给我听我怎么会知道呢？”

“要是说给你听了，本来重叠的轨迹也发生了偏移，那就不见得是什么好事了。”

“如果说，”朱雀抓住了他的衣领，“在这里发出警示能够让你拥有弥补遗憾的机会，你也不愿去做吗？”

“遗憾之所以是遗憾就在于它不可更改，而正是它们和它们带来的苦难把我塑造成了我。”鲁路修说，“再说了，你本来就不见得会与我拥有相同的遗憾。”

他依然没有试图挥开朱雀的手，而是自行站了起来。他们挨得只会比之前更近，香皂和咖啡的气味都遮盖不住那个人身上另一些挥之不去的痕迹。踏过草木和砖石，擦拭掉血污又与生者们错肩而过，风尘仆仆的漂泊的旅者。他的眼睛里沉淀着一片深潭，朱雀被那双眼睛给刺痛了。不是因为它们变得陌生，正是因为熟悉他才会深知它们变得有多么不可捉摸。

“我开始后悔把你带回来了。”朱雀说。

“没关系，我猜我也不会待太久的。”那旅者答道。

朱雀又一次松开手，看着眼前的人自行不紧不慢地整理起了衣领。不会被扰乱，不会被戕害，不会留下多么长远的苦痛。他以为自己面对这样的鲁路修是真的没了主意。“是因为你觉得任何事都没有必要向我解释吗？”他轻声问，“你认为与我进行沟通已经不可能了，还是已经毫无价值了？”

“不。”鲁路修说。他微微蹙起眉头来，总算不只是噙着那抹浅淡微笑了。“恰恰是因为你所在的位置对我而言太重要了，我不希望引发不可预知的变化。”

“说得好听。”

“你相信或否都不要紧。”

“你都猜得到我们实际身处的境地，你知道我在记恨什么，也知道自己在躲避什么。”朱雀尖锐地指出，“你知道这一切，却说我们不见得会拥有相同的遗憾。这难道会是因为我‘太过重要了’吗？还是说这个定义是用来形容强敌的？”

“因为在我看来这不算是遗憾，朱雀。”鲁路修答道，“这只是正在经历的阵痛。你会为此困苦不已是因为你还没能跨到更前方。”

朱雀瞪着他，感到火气逐渐升腾到快要沸热，又忽然间被什么给浇熄了。这不公平，他疲惫地意识到。他只是在毫无意义地耍脾气。因为他自认被某些人给蒙在鼓里，因为他所有的怀疑都无法得到应证，因为他实际上是想要对着那个曾经是、也可能已经又一次成为了ZERO的鲁路修进行质问。他想要从一个短暂停留于此的旅客那里打探出什么来呢？假使说这就是他当下唯一能把握到的。一个梦。

“我不明白。”他痛苦地喃喃道，“告诉我。”

“很抱歉我没法给你一个答案。”鲁路修说。

第七骑士低低叹息了一声，没再多说一个字。继续追击会显得有些无理取闹，而且多半也不会让他拥有什么实质性的收获。他向后挪动脚跟，预备转过身去，也许自己也去冲个淋浴。他的心情不算好，所以他一时间不知道、之后也没想明白那一刻鲁路修是否从他脸上看到了什么。他的手腕被握住了，不是轻轻一碰，也不是简单地搭放上去。有人将手指在他的腕骨上扣拢，让他感受到一点儿真实存在的力度和体温。“朱雀。”那个人叫他。过于和缓，过于温柔，仿佛能全然理解也全然包容他的苦痛。他讶然回头，然后猝不及防地逼近到面前，只剩毫厘之差就会挨挤到一起。

那仅存的一分距离与消除它所需要的时间都被凝固住了，至少在他的思感中如此。待到他的心拍重重落下时，他才意识到他失去了犹豫的机会。他微微抬着脸，在嘴唇上传来温热触感时蓦然瞪大双眼，又在近到能够被自己的皮肤所感知到的呼吸吹拂而来时缓缓沉下眼睑。他用空余的手抓住对方的手肘，然后是上臂。他完全闭紧双眼，他在舌尖上尝到了无糖的苦咖啡。它的味道多留存了片刻，便将他拖拽到更为温存甜腻的幻梦中去了。

 

晚餐在电话铃响后由专人按时送来，朱雀提前预约过加量，虽然还没直接扩展到双人份，但也足够匀出一部分给临时借居在他的套间里的另一人了。打仗这码事向来很容易消耗体力，在军营里要求加餐压根不会有人觉得奇怪。鲁路修从柜子里翻出了备用的餐具，免去了决定用餐顺序的尴尬。他们在各自尝试给胃里填点儿东西时相对沉默，事实上他们并没有一齐待在桌前。朱雀拿着属于自己的那份食物溜回了里间的卧室，坐在床沿依靠旁边的立柜解决了摆放问题。

他几乎没有尝出味道来。倒不是说食物的质量太糟，而是他着实没有将多少心思留给这些仅用于果腹的东西。他在放下餐匙时还对着清空的锡纸盒呆愣了很久，直至有人用指节叩上了他虚掩着的房门，撞击在木板上发出短促的闷响。那个人一言不发地收走了他面前的物件，让他不得不将目光收回，看向走出房门的那个背影。他感到头脑有些昏沉，一阵古怪的甜腻感还残余在他的舌尖上，宛如调和过的蜜。

那个亲吻不仅仅是一个亲吻，但细想下去只会叫人的思感如被蛛网包裹住一般，被注入了毒液后并于飘飘忽忽间变得更为钝感，无法分辨某些遐思是真实存在的或否，试图挣扎还会发现自己愈发束手无策。至此朱雀已经不再感到多么恼火了，或者说他认清了就算冲着这么一位旅客发火也是徒劳无益的。现状对他不够公平，有人能洞察他的想法，他却只能在身陷不利境地之余责怪自己不够了解对方。他真的不够了解鲁路修吗？还是说他只是没能向着更前方迈出关键性的某一步，如同对方所指出的那样？

他回过神来时，那个人已经又一次站在他的房门口了。“这里的东西还算全。”鲁路修说，“我想我有办法尽快把衣服弄干了。”窗外的雨声渐渐小了，也不再有钻入夹缝时如号哭般可怖的风。朱雀点了点头，告诉他可以随便使用这里的设备，不管是洗涤、烘干还是熨烫，只要别留下什么过于具有个人特色的、容易叫人发现的把柄就行。鲁路修说好，但他没有当即转头离去。他走进房间，挨着了床沿的另一侧，而让出了从门口离开的路。“再去洗个淋浴吧。”他说，“这回不是为了外面那场雨，是为了让自己放松下来。”

“现在还很早。”朱雀指出。

鲁路修看了眼窗外完全暗下来的天色，许是因为雨水的缘故，就连通往普通士兵所属的营地的方向都很安静，这使得他的说法没那么具备说服力。朱雀盯着那个人的脸，在对方收回视线时冷不丁地对上他的眼睛。“可你看上去很累了。”鲁路修笑了一下，只是这么说，“你应该是那种能强打起精神来上战场的人，但既然能休息好就别想方设法地勉强自己。”

“……是吗。”朱雀说。过于体贴温柔了，甚至叫他有些不知所措。他深呼吸了一次，舌头有些打颤。“我还以为你是想再多干点什么……多余的事。”

“你这就开始乐在其中了吗？”鲁路修说，听上去似乎有些被逗乐了，“我还以为你依然不知道该拿我怎么办呢。”

不仅是你，朱雀想。不仅是这么一个意外闯入这个世界的影子，我连应该如何对待我所认得的鲁路修本人都没能确定下来。不如说正是因为如此，影子所带来的问题还显得更复杂些。一个知晓一些秘密的、态度含糊的旅者，什么也不愿多说，却能在某些时候凌厉地直击事情的本质。他不认为自己是胆怯了，但他的确会感到不知如何是好。

与他共处一室的意外来客还是那副做派，言语间留下暧昧暗示，引人遐思却不能做一个确定的指望。朱雀点出更适合在入睡时穿的衣物，抱着它们再度溜进盥洗室。距离他上一次放开水流还没有相隔太久，距离那一个吻要更长些。他让温热清水梳过僵硬的肢体，然后逐渐打湿下颌、鼻翼与前额，他在淋浴下方闭紧双眼，想象雨水浸透发根时实际是冷的，他所见到的鲁路修也应该是冷的，如同碰到他腕骨时的一点寒凉触感，如同无法引燃的潮湿的烟草，疏远而不得温存。然而他的皮肤和筋骨都在水流下放松了，他以为有人正拥抱着他，指尖从颈后滑落，沿脊骨一段一段地梳理下去。他在想象力往更危险的方向发展而去之前猛地蹲下身，拍打自己的面颊，试图阻止思感再度往粘稠而令人麻痹大意的蛛网正中沉坠。

他还是在淋浴下方拖延了太久，又在弄干头发的步骤上耗去了更多时间。他踩着拖鞋走回主间时看见那套黑底金纹的衣物被悬挂在临窗的支架上，他向它走去，在立起版型的衣料上摸到熨烫过的残余热度。他在来得及觉得这样做太蠢之前就已经将鼻尖压在衣料里，现在它变得干燥而温暖，不再过于像是漂泊的流浪者。他闻到他认为应该属于鲁路修的气味。某一刻他鼻腔有些发酸，他自己都感到一阵不明所以。他试图让自己放开它而不是继续攥紧它，也别再把表情变化藏在这东西的掩盖下。

“你要知道，”那个熟悉的声音从他身后响了起来，“如果你留恋某个人的气息，你大可以直接走到他身前去。”

朱雀脚下一弹，意识反应过来时已经向后退开到足够安全的距离上了。他的脸上一阵发热，他回头发现鲁路修的表情也有些怪异。“说不定我只想代你确认一下衣服的清洁状态。”他咕哝道，“……算了，料你也不会相信这个借口。”

他以为鲁路修会嘲笑他糟糕的做法和趣味，但没有。鲁路修的表情很快松缓了，变作某种他很难完全领会的怅然。然后那个人向他走近，到了他身前，自然而然地挽住了他的手臂，领着他往卧室的方向去。朱雀本该感到口干舌燥，他以为自己多少会生出些更为轻薄的妄想，但在情况几乎是明摆着往暧昧旖旎的方向发展而去时，他的想象力似乎停滞住了，让他连打趣一句的机会都没有就回到了房门后方。门轴一阵转动，将两人一道封闭在不算特别宽阔的卧房空间里。朱雀张嘴想要询问，鲁路修将他推坐到床沿，挨挤到他身边，并在他问话的第一个音节漏出嘴唇之前用一节手指抚过那道关隘锁住了它。

这一次的亲吻中不带苦涩，甚至也没让人尝出多少剩余的食物味道。结果他所感知到的只是鲁路修，没有多余的干扰项，只有鲁路修的嘴唇、牙齿和濡湿的上颚，一条会说谎或干脆在关键问题上缄默不言的舌头。朱雀在这一次不再感到惊愕，他所感到更多的是困惑，而后就连困惑都慢慢减淡了。他没有完全闭上眼，于是他得以从近处看清那双眼睛。美丽而深邃，又比他所知晓的模样更为沧桑和老练。你都经历了什么？他想。你不能将我引往与你相同的梦境吗？他想要询问，但一阵倦怠已经涌了上来，拖缓了他的呼吸，拉扯着他的眼睑。

“看样子你并不真的讨厌这个。”在这一次的亲吻结束时，鲁路修若有所思道，“你是在想着你所认得的那个‘我’聊以慰藉呢，还是只要能从名为鲁路修的个体那里汲取到一些安慰就好呢……你自己也没能分清吧。”

朱雀没能为自己辩驳。鲁路修的声音分明离得很近，却已经像是遥远的回响了。他将重心倾倒在对方身上，他的头颅歪枕着对方的肩颈，他的嘴唇呼出的气流都能够拂过那个鲜艳的烙印。他以为自己已经亲吻了它。“你对我做了什么？”他在勉强还能悬吊着一丝清醒时问。鲁路修抱住他的后背，像哄孩子一般温柔地吻了下他的额头。

“让你能做个好梦。”鲁路修说。

 

事实上朱雀不太记得起梦境的具体内容。

梦境常常大同小异，有时是仅供缅怀的孩提时代，有时是战争最初的模样与死去的父亲，有时是他与故友重逢之后、还能为一丁点儿蠢事就放声大笑的那段时间，有时是埋没在西伯利亚的一个寒冬，有时只是枪响，有时只剩泪水。他送别过冰冷的死者，他放开过还能呼吸的活人。他清醒时只会记得一两个片段，发生过或尚未出现于现实之中的。坏的或者好的。他一度以为再不会出现好的预兆了。

这一个梦境比以往更为漫长，然而他没有看见任何过往的血与尸骸。他是在向前走着，离开一处而去往下一处战场，胜负都被略去，尘埃也成过往。他见过了哪些人，他见过了多少烛光和璀璨的星星，末了他也没有留下更为深刻的印象。他所记得的是有人走在他身畔，稍稍领先他一步，有时步伐太快了，有时他以为自己已经被落下了——他向前奔跑，很远很远，筋疲力竭，然后在旭日初升时看向境线，晨曦剪出他所熟悉的影子。

梦境在怎样的情况下才算得上“好”呢？在醒来的时候不会让人感觉更坏。所以他睁开眼，他看见那个人，近在身畔，呼吸安稳，没有即刻便如一缕烟一般轻易消失不见。他们挨得太近了，几乎有半身都依偎在一起，任何一点儿细微的动静都能传递给彼此。于是在朱雀为另一具人躯烘烤来的热度而感到头晕目眩时，他很快看见那个人的眼睑颤了一颤，不多时便撑起作惺忪模样，又不出片刻便在那双瞳孔中凝聚了明晰眼神。

朱雀张了张嘴，他想说谢谢，他想承认这确实是个很好的梦境，一个不错的礼物。他不知晓个中原理，但他知道这都是对方的作为。他咬住唇角又松开，朦朦胧胧的依恋感在逐渐清晰起来的意识中被压制下去。“我还是想问。”他说。

“你应该说点不会比‘早安’更煞风景的话。”鲁路修回答道，“不过我也拦不住你。”

“你是ZERO吗？”

“这很难定义。”

“这很容易回答。”朱雀说，“是或不是。”

鲁路修沉默了好一阵，忽然抬手轻轻刮了一下他的鼻尖。“应该说另有其人吧。”鲁路修说。朱雀狐疑地盯着他的眼睛，隐约觉得这个答案不太靠谱也没法叫人完全放心，又说不上是错误的。那双眼睛里的某些东西是他所读不懂的，温柔、怅惘而决绝。朱雀摸了下自己被碰过的鼻尖，觉得那一小块皮肤在轻微发烫。

“你在隐瞒什么内情吗？”

“要么在隐瞒，要么在撒谎。你可以挑选一个。”鲁路修说，“我不会告诉你真正的答案。”

“真够狡猾的。”朱雀说，“以及早安。”

 

雨已经停了。早饭后开了一次简短的作战会议，侦察兵已经勘探过附近地带，在少去了天气的干扰的情况下，不具备浮空能力的装甲骑应该也能够正常地在山地间活动了，但还是需要警惕暴雨冲刷的余留影响。出击依然安排在傍晚，鲁路修在午前就已经换回了他原本所穿的那套衣服，午后装甲车队伍预备再度载兰斯洛特进入山地中时，他设法不引起多余注意地随在朱雀身后摸进了属于第七骑士的空间。时间还很早，他们行驶至一日前停驻过的位置，技术人员开始做临战前的最后一批调整，在装甲骑被准备好之前，驾驶员本人获得了一点短暂的自由活动时间。

他带着鲁路修往记忆中的路径走去时，天完全放晴了，自阳光耀目处逐渐铺开浅淡的蓝色。“送到昨天我碰见你的地方为止就可以了。”鲁路修说，“余下的路我可以自己走。”他没有直接挥别，也没有强硬地要求即将奔赴战场的骑士应该留在自己的位置上，为此朱雀暗暗感激他。绕过一个山谷，然后攀上另一边的坡地。剩余的路程越来越短，而朱雀忍不住看向领先自己一步的那个人，沉着且不惧跋涉。他伸出手去，碰到对方的衣物。

“你不打算留到这场战役结束之后吗？”

“不了。”鲁路修说，由他抓着了自己的手臂，侧脸上浮起一个略显苦恼的笑，“万一又有什么变数，比如说你们在附近交战造成了更严重的山体滑坡，我要找的入口可能会被埋上好几个星期或者好几个月才重新露出来……那可就太麻烦了。我不确定那会不会发生，但以防万一。”他还是间接地承认了一些东西，比如说一个通道的存在，比如说他确实是想要、且应该回归某处。朱雀勉强地跟着笑了一下，鲁路修回眼瞥他。“你希望我留得更长一些吗？我还以为你差不多该受够我了。”

“也是。”朱雀说，“我又不指望你会对帝国圆桌所取得的胜利喝彩。”

“或许不会吧。”鲁路修坦然道，“但我永远会感激你能够活到下一次的战场上。”

他们登上最后一段共行的崎岖道路，石块上积着未干涸的雨水，随着步行间的踩踏而荡开小片的涟漪，已然沉积下去的土灰将水面重新扰得浑浊。“而我会因为这句话而想要揍你。”朱雀低声说。鲁路修笑了一声，又叹了口气，似乎对这个说法并不意外。

“我知道。”他轻柔地答道。他的左耳上缀着装饰用的圈环，在阳光映照下跳曜着一点明亮的金色。“我真的不能多留。毕竟时间越长，变数越多，对于你所在的时间与我本来的时空都是如此。”

“至少你还是承认了你来自某个真实存在的时空，虽然你本该早一天就告诉我。”朱雀说，“在那里会有人担心你的安危吗？”

“嗯，有的。”鲁路修说，“所以只是短时间地失去联络还好，如果我下落不明太久，总有人会为此抓狂的。”

他依然答得坦然，眼神也仿佛变得温柔了不少。朱雀与他目光相接时心头一颤，以为自己是正被他看着的、又觉得他实际在看着更远的地方，几经酝酿才拿捏好能够出口的话语。“你能告诉我那个人是谁吗？”朱雀问道，“或者……嗯，大概不止一个人会为你担心吧，那其中包括你所认得的那个我吗？”

鲁路修没有说是或否：“你实际想问的不是这件事吧？”

朱雀无奈而不出所料地哼出一声鼻音。他想说是的，他想说其实我并不希望自己总能活到下一次的战场上，但倘若这是必须的——若是这是你所希望的，若是这一切已被注定、而我无力抵抗……如果ZERO仍然存在，无论隐情为何，那么在你所知晓的时间里，战场还会延续下去吗？你会让战争结束吗？你会让绵延不休的仇恨都一并结束吗？我有想要确认的事情。告诉我。

“如果无论如何你都不会回答，”然后他说，“在这种问题上被搪塞过去会显得更好接受一些。”

他们走到了那条道路的尽头，在一个拐角处，被雨水洗过的山石缝隙中草叶丛生。鲁路修站在更高些的位置，他将颅首垂下几分，目光转向山道之外，投向尚未被炮火和人迹扰乱的宁静之地。他是在思考并斟酌着什么，在无法被人完全看透的地方拨动了齿轮。忽然间他回过身来，指尖按上同行者的肩侧。“那么就多说一件事吧。”他用另一只手竖起单独一根手指，“就一件事，是我现在的想法。”

“什么？”

“如果我醒来的时候能够见到我所真正认得的那个‘你’，”鲁路修一本正经道，“我会先照着你踹一脚，再亲你一下。”

朱雀短暂地愣住了。他想这一句话可以用那么多种方式去理解，再从中剖析出那么多种可能代表的含义。如果说他们原谅了彼此，旧日的纷争已经结束了，如果说那时他们都还存在于世，能够以这样轻松的口吻谈及另一个不在场的人，随随便便地开着玩笑，如果说那能够说明某份被提及的牵挂思念的具体来由——如果。

“这说明不了任何事。”他说着，用力眨了下眼睛。

“对你来说，的确如此。”鲁路修点头同意，“毕竟梦里留下的念想算不得真正的念想。”

他往回踏了一步，只一小步。朱雀以为他会在临别时用一个吻来替代“再见”，然而那个人不过是伸出手来，平置在他的额前，又从眉骨处向下轻轻抚过他的双眼，叫他的眼睑自然而然地随之闭合上了。朱雀再睁开双眼时，面前已经空无一人了，他想自己其实能够越过那个拐角，探查出那个人保护起来的秘密，只消稍微加快脚步——他站在原地深深呼吸，直至所有残余的气息和感触都淡化渐无，才宛如大梦初醒般扬起头颈，转过身去沿原路折返了。

 

“这次结束之后我要回一趟11区。”朱雀说，“我有想要亲自确认的事。”

刚刚查验完装甲骑状态的罗伊德从临时搭架上爬下来，凝望了他片刻，又看了眼什么都不存在的空处。“非去不可吗？”罗伊德问。已经做好备战工作的第七骑士抿起嘴唇，翘起微笑后又不着痕迹地将它抹去了。他看向高处未关拢的舱门，以为自己心中的阴霾与全部的踟蹰不前都仍在原处，即使一个美梦也无法将它们悉数消除。但如果说有什么必将改变，如果说某个可能性确实存在，哪怕那个仅有边角展示给他的未来是他无法抵达的。

“是啊。”他说，“总得有人向前多踏出一步。”

然后他利落地跃进舱位，在闭舱的同时便发动了他的座驾。兰斯洛特-征服者在暮霭染红半侧天空时出击，由此而鸣响了进攻的第一枪，将山岭间最后的岑寂也打破了。


End file.
